Second Chance
by Monja
Summary: Complete: Fortsetzung zu Verhängnisvolles Gebräu Lässt sich aber auch gut so lesen. HGDM. 5 Jahre nach Hogwarts. Es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten der Liebe: Die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen und die Liebe zur Musik...
1. Kapitel 1

_Autor: Monja_

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören JKR. _

_Pairings: Hermine/Draco_

_Summary: Die FF spielt in er Zukunft. Etwa 5 Jahre nach ihrem Hogwarts-Abschluß. Alles ist ganz anders als wahrscheinlich vermutet wird. Es wird um Liebe, nicht nur um die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen, sondern auch um die Liebe zur Musik gehen. Und darum, was man nicht alles tut, wenn man etwas verloren glaubt, dass man nie missen möchte…_

_Bemerkung: Wer „Verhängnisvolles Gebräu" gelesen hat, der wird hier immer mehr und mehr kleine Verbindungen erkennen und irgendwann bemerken, dass es eine Art Fortsetzung ist. ‚g' Aber natürlich lässt sich „Second Chance" auch ohne den „Vorgänger" lesen._

_-.-.-_

_**Second Chance**_

**Kapitel 1: Kurz vor dem Ziel?**

Dunkelheit hatte sich über das Gelände gelegt und das hell erleuchtete Gebäude ragte wie die Sonne aus dem Schwarz heraus. Bunte Lichter erhellten die Umgebung und bildeten kleine Lichterspiele auf den Wänden und den Böden. Ungeduldig wartende Leute hatten sich in Scharen versammelt um sich die Show anzusehen. Es waren mehr Menschen als erwartet gekommen und man hätte sie problemlos auf zwei Fußballfeldern unterbringen können.

Die meisten hier waren Teenager, im Alter von 16 oder 17 Jahren. Überall konnte man lautem Gekicher oder den verschiedensten Gesprächen lauschen. Und man konnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass sich alles um die gleichen Themen drehte. Denn nicht umsonst waren alle gekommen, um das gleiche hier zu erleben. Sehnsüchtig hatten sie wochelang diesem einen Abend entgegen gefiebert und nun war es soweit; Träume hatten sich erfüllt. Denn schon allein um hier her zu kommen, hatte es viel Mühe gekostet. Dieses Konzert war seit Monaten ausverkauft und doch versuchten einige noch ihr Glück an den Abendkassen – doch ohne Erfolg.

Es war „die" Veranstaltung der gesamt magischen Welt. Zumindest für die Jüngeren. Denn die „Tears" gaben nur diese eine Vorstellung, was alle zu tiefst bedauerten. Aber es gab einen Zeitplan, welchen man einhalten musste.

-.-

Er war nervös. Eigentlich sollte er sich schon längst daran gewöhnt haben. Immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal. Doch es war immer die gleiche Prozedur. Aber diesmal würde es vielleicht ein wenig anders ablaufen. Vielleicht... Er betete zu Gott, dass er ihm wenigstens einen Wunsch erfüllen würde.

Er schaffte es nicht zwei Minuten still zu sitzen, obwohl es ihm Jedermann geraten hatte. Es würde wieder ein langer Abend werden und das hieß wieder, er würde verschwitzt und völlig fertig morgen früh in sein Bett kriechen und den Tag durchschlafen.

So ein Abend war erschöpfend und doch machte es ihm Spaß. Er liebte es sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, zu singen und die Menge vor sich zu sehen; wie sie tobten, schrieen und mehr wollten, mehr von ihm. Wie sie völlig in der Musik untergingen, genau das war es, was ihn vorwärts trieb. Es war seine Welt!

Seit er vor Jahren diesen Weg gewählt hatte, hatte er es zwar schon unzählige Male bereut, doch er würde es immer wieder tun. Es war schon eine seltsame Sache wie er es bis hier her geschafft hatte und nicht zu letzt verdankte er dies alles nur einer Person: Seiner verstorbenen Mutter. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, wo würde er dann nun sein? Etwa an einem öden Schreibtisch im Ministerium? Leise lachte er in sich hinein, oh nein! Soweit würde es nie kommen.

Er blickte auf, beobachtete die Menschen, die hektisch an ihm vorbei rannten und noch die letzten Vorbereitungen trafen. Es durfte immerhin nichts schief laufen und alles war bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten, legte seine schweißnassen Hände auf die Knie. Laut ausatmend schloss er für einen Moment die Augen, genoss noch einmal diesen Augenblick, bevor es soweit war.

„Alles ok, Kumpel?", fragte ihn jemand und er sah seinen Gegenüber an. Nathan sah auf den jungen Mann hinunter. „Sicher!" Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge und sich aufrichtend fuhr er sich noch einmal durch die silberblonden Haare.

Nathan war einer seiner wenigen Freunde. Er war immer dabei. Damals hatte er ihn auf der Beerdigung seiner Mutter kennen gelernt; hatte sich trösten lassen. Es war ein ganz anderes Gefühl gewesen sich jemanden anvertrauen zu können. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, teilten Gedanken und Träume. Lange Zeit hatte er zwar gebraucht um sich ihm wirklich öffnen zu können, doch dies war nun auch schon lange her. Seine Mutter war vor 5 Jahren gestorben. Ein Jahr nach seinem Hogwarts-Abschluß war es ganz plötzlich geschehen. Die Diagnose war schon vor Ewigkeiten verlautet worden: Krebs.

„Los Draco, auf die Bühne!", erinnerte Nathan ihn dann und blickte seinen Kumpel noch einmal an. „Auf geht's. Gib dein Bestes!" Draco grinste und ein hämischer Ausdruck umspielte seine Züge. „Du aber auch." Nathan strich sich eine Strähne seines langen schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen der verwaschenen Jeans, während er mit dem gleichen Grinsen nur nickte.

-.-

Hermine versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch vergeblich. Panisch streckte sie ihren Kopf soweit es ging nach oben und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Die vielen Menschen um sie herum machten sie nervös und hier so eingeklemmt zwischen so vielen Körpern erleichterte das Ganze nicht. Sie bekam kaum Sauerstoff und da sie nicht die Größte war, musste sie die heiße Luft, gepaart mit gewissen Parfums, einatmen. Einfach furchtbar. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?

„Bist du in Ordnung, Herm?", fragte Ron, der neben sie gequetscht stand und auf sie herab sah. Sie bekam nur ein leichtes Nicken zu Stande. Nur wegen ihm war sie hier! Harry hatte drei Konzertkarten gekauft. Es war eine Art Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, dass die Beiden ihrem besten Freund gemacht hatten. Harry hatte diese Idee, da Ron scheinbar irgendwann einmal erwähnt hätte, dass er dort so gerne hin gehen würde. Irgendein Rockkonzert, hatten sie ihr erzählt. Es hatte sie nicht sonderlich interessiert. Sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit so schlecht, was wohl an den jüngsten Ereignissen lag. Die vergangenen 4 Wochen waren besonders schlimm für sie gewesen.

Aber vielleicht bekam sie hier ein wenig Ablenkung, hoffte sie jedenfalls. Die Trennung von ihrem Freund hatte sie schwer mitgenommen. Es war als hätte man ihr einen Teil ihrer Seele herausgerissen. Eine unbändige Leere hatte sich in ihrem Inneren breit gemacht und schien sich immer weiter in ihr auszudehnen. Doch sie wusste dass es irgendwann einmal vorbei sein würde. Irgendwann... Zumindest hoffte sie es. Nur nicht daran denken, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Nur nicht denken! Aber leider ließen ihre Gedanken sich nicht besonders gut steuern. Es war zum verzweifeln.

Während sie noch einmal nach Luft schnappte blickte sie sich um. Es würde wohl noch eine Ewigkeit dauernd bis sie es endlich geschafft hatten und drinnen waren. Leute traten ihr auf die Füße, stießen ihr Ellbogen in den Bauch und sie wünschte sich einmal mehr nach Hause in ihr Bett mit einem guten Buch. Das hätte sie bestimmt auch ablenken können.

Nein, hätte es nicht. Sie hatte es versucht und immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um ein einziges Thema und sie hatte es nach vielen vergeblichen Versuchen aufgegeben sich auf die Zeilen zu konzentrieren. Einfach ein verflixter Teufelskreis.

Ron unterhielt sich mit Harry, doch sie bekam keinen Ton mit. Es war einfach zu laut. Doch plötzlich erhöhte sich der Lautstärkenpegel um ein Vielfaches und die Masse stürmte nach rechts. Ron packte sie am Ärmel und schleifte sie mit sich. „Schnell, mach, Harry!", rief er seinem besten Freund zu und sie rannten mit den anderen Leuten. Hermine verstand rein gar nichts. Was geschah denn jetzt?

Doch dann begriff sie, zwei Männer hatten einen weiteren Eingang geöffnet und so konnten sich die Leute besser verteilen. Strahlend konnte Hermine erkennen, dass Harry einen Platz unter den Ersten gefunden hatte und sie konnten sich mit dem Vorwand: „Wir müssen zu unserem Freund.", durch die Masse drängeln.

Die erwartete Ewigkeit, die sie dachten, warten zu müssen, verging und schrumpfte auf volle 10 Minuten. Nachdem sie dann im Gelände waren ging alles ganz schnell. Sie rannten auf die Bühne zu und suchten sich einen geeigneten Stehplatz, nicht weit von der Bühne entfernt. Man würde hier gut sehen können.

Sie war in den letzten Jahren auf vielen Konzerten gewesen. Hatte viel gesehen und gehört und nun fühlte sie sich wieder zurück versetzt in die alten Zeiten. Es war so seltsam, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es anders werden würde. Immerhin war das nun alles Vergangenheit und sie würde sich diese Band anschauen - eine die Ron scheinbar mochte.

TBC

_-.-.-_

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid neugierig geworden. Wie immer freue ich mich selbstverständlich über Reviews… _

_Und wer Lust hat für mich den Betaleser zu spielen, der darf sich gerne melden :)_

_Grüße, __Monja_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Danke an alle, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Hier nun das nächste Kapitel._

_Ich habe einen kleinen Zeitsprung gemacht und was ihr gleich lest, spielt somit vor dem ersten Kapitel. :) Viel Spaß! _

_-.-.-.-_

_**Second Chance **_

**Kapitel 2: Die Planung**

Gelangweilt ließ Ron sich auf Harrys große Couch fallen. Mit seinem Blick folgte er seinem besten Freund, der sich eben auf den Weg in die Küche machte, um den versprochenen Tee zu holen. „Ja, sie tut mir ja auch Leid. Aber es ist Malfoy!", beharrte Ron nun schon zum zehnten Mal und wusste, ohne, dass er es sehen musste, dass Harry gerade genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Sieh mal, Ron... Nur, weil du ihn nicht magst, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass Hermine unglücklich sein muss!", kam es aus der Küche und Ron streckte seine Füße von sich, während er sich seine nächsten Worte überlegte. „Ja, aber ich sehe es nicht gerne, dass sie sich mit einem Slytherin herumtreibt." Er wusste, wie schnell Harry wütend werden konnte, wenn es um Hermine und besonders dieses Thema ging. Er hatte es nämlich schon zur Genüge am eigenen Leib erfahren!

„Okay, bevor du etwas sagst, ich gebe auf. Nun sag´ schon, was ist dein Plan?", fragte Ron und richtete sich seufzend auf während er Harry beobachtete, der sich ihm gegenüber auf dem Sessel niederließ und die Tassen auf den Tisch stellte. Heiße Rauchschwaden stiegen empor und Ron konnte sehen, wie die Brillengläser seines Kumpels einen Moment lang etwas beschlugen. Harry kümmerte sich aber nicht darum und grinste nun verschlagen.

„Du hast doch bald Geburtstag!", begann er und erntete darauf einen sarkastischen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was du nicht sagst!" „Ja, ich hab mir gedacht, daraus könnte sich doch etwas machen lassen. Wir müssen es nur hinkriegen, dass sich die Beiden noch einmal treffen!" Harry schwieg und nahm nun seine Tasse in die rechte Hand. Vorsichtig blies er in den Inhalt und sah zu, wie sich kleine Ringe in der Flüssigkeit bildeten. Wie kleine Wellen, dachte er amüsiert und sah wieder auf. „Was sagst du dazu, Ron?"

„Ich sage dazu: Du bist wahnsinnig! Du weißt, was Hermine und Draco für ein Gekreische hingelegt haben, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Und nun willst du, dass sie sich treffen? Wen von beiden willst du umbringen?" Ron hielt das Ganze wirklich für eine Dummheit. Am besten, man würde die Beiden in Ruhe lassen. Er verstand nicht, wieso Harry das alles so nahe ging. Immerhin konnte man doch froh sein, dass Hermine sich nun einen richtigen Gryffindor (ein Ravenclaw oder ein Hufflepuff wäre auch noch akzeptabel) – und somit einen geeigneten Partner – suchen konnte. Er hatte es schon vor zwei Jahren nicht verstanden, als die Beiden sich immer näher gekommen waren. Und dann das. Er war fast erleichtert gewesen, als Hermine hier heulend in der Tür gestanden hatte und ihnen alles gebeichtet hatte.

Es war ihm sowieso ein Rätsel, wie Draco und Hermine jemals diesen Schritt von Beschimpfungen zu Freundschaft und sogar noch weiter, geschafft hatten. Von einem auf den anderen Tag. Sie wollte es ihm auch nie erzählen. Es würde ihn nichts angehen, sagte sie stets... War es denn so schlimm? Vielleicht hatte sie Draco so schlimm verhext, dass es ihr peinlich war... Doch Harry unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und er sah wieder auf. Es würde eh nichts bringen. Schon sooft hatte er darüber gerätselt und war nie auf einen grünen Zweig gestoßen.

„Umbringen? Nein. Genau das ist der Grund, weshalb wir Hermine zu Draco bringen müssen! Und zwar ohne, dass sie es wissen. Hier kommt nun mein Plan ins Spiel." Verschwörerisch grinsend ging Harry auf den Kamin zu und kurze Zeit später erschien Hermines Kopf in den Flammen. Kopfschüttelnd trat Ron näher, um der Unterhaltung folgen zu können, doch entschied er, sich besser im Hintergrund zu halten.

Er konnte es kaum fassen. Das schien alles so unglaublich, aber Hermine war eingestiegen. Der erste Schritt war getan und Harrys verquerer Plan konnte durchgeführt werden. Die Idee mit seinem Geburtstag war allerdings nicht besonders schlecht, aber dass er, Ron, auf ein Konzert wollte und Harry und Hermine ihm die Karten kaufen sollten? Nun, das war auch noch akzeptabel, rein von der Theorie.

Wie war Harry nur auf so eine Idee gekommen? Es gab da nur eine Sache, die er nicht besonders mochte. Begriffen hatte er gleich, was Harry erreichen wollte. Aber ob ihm diese Methode nicht mehr schaden würde, als irgendetwas Anderes? Die Praxis, neben der noch ganz passablen Theorie sah nämlich so aus: Er musste unter dem Vorwand zu Dracos Auftritt mitgehen, er würde diese Band mögen! Und Hermine würde toben, würde er ihr erzählen, dass sie bald auf eines von Dracos Konzerten ging. Aber sie wusste es ja nicht…

-.-

Nervös und auch zugleich über sich selbst erschrocken stand er, Draco Malfoy, vor der Türe seines schlimmsten Feindes. Naja, zumindest fast schlimmster Feind. Welche Verzweiflung hatte ihn bloß vor die Türe von Harry Potter getrieben? War er wirklich so deprimiert? Noch war es Zeit umzukehren! „Für dich...!", flüsterte er und ein schiefes Schmunzeln, das fast einer Grimasse glich, zierte sein Gesicht, während er gegen die schwere Tür klopfte.

„Wer ist da?", hörte er eine männliche Stimme rufen, die aber auf keinen Fall die Potters war. Doch bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, wurde das Rätsel auch schon gelöst. „Draco!", rief ein Rotschopf, während er im Türrahmen erschien. „Weasley!", murmelte der Blonde und einen Moment lang verfluchte er sich wirklich, hier zu sein. Doch dann tauchte Harry auf und zog ihn am Ärmel hinein. „Es muss ja nicht jeder sehen, dass du bei mir bist!", meinte er und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er es nun ernst oder humorvoll gemeint hatte. Aber es war ihm auch egal und er war nur darauf erpicht, so schnell wie möglich hier wieder zu verschwinden - sobald er sein Anliegen vorgebracht hatte.

Mit einer einladenden Geste wies Harry auf die Couch, auf der zuvor noch Ron gesessen hatte. In seinen Gedanken versunken ließ Draco sich darauf nieder und seufzte einmal tief. „Ich möchte dich – oder euch – wie auch immer, um etwas bitten. Und glaubt mir, es fällt mir nicht gerade leicht. Ich tue das nicht für euch!"

„Was willst du denn?", fragte Ron ungehalten und sah ihn mit einem feindseligen Lächeln um die Lippen herausfordernd an. Gerade so, als wollte er sagen: „Ach, der große Malfoy bittet das niedere Fußvolk um Hilfe." Doch Harry blieb ruhig und sah ihn nur interessiert an.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann begann Draco zu erzählen: „Ich weiß, es passt euch nicht gerade in den Kram, dass ich und Hermine zusammen waren. Aber ihr müsst mir glauben, und es fällt mir wirklich verdammt noch mal richtig schwer, euch das zu sagen... Ich liebe sie und ich glaube fast, ohne eure Hilfe kann ich nichts mehr retten, um sie wieder zurückzukriegen." Er hatte schnell gesprochen und Harry kam es vor, als hätte er am liebsten alles mit einer Mundbewegung hinauskatapultieren wollen. Draco tat ihm Leid. Genauso wie Hermine. Es war ihm egal, ob er ihn in seinen Schuljahren beschimpft hatte oder nicht. Wichtig war, dass er es war, der seine beste Freundin glücklich machen konnte und genau darum ging es. Dafür würde er auch durchs Feuer gehen, denn lange konnte er seine beste Freundin nicht mehr so ertragen. Er hatte Hermine so lange nicht mehr lächeln sehen. Immer zierten Tränen ihr blasses Gesicht und Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen. Es zerbrach ihm fast das Herz, sie so zu sehen.

„Nun, wie es sich so trifft, hatten wir da einen ähnlichen Plan, weißt du?", erklärte Harry nun gerade heraus und Ron schien schockiert. „Du hast doch nicht vor, IHM alles zu erklären! Du weißt, dass es nicht funktioniert!" Doch Harry ließ sich nicht beeinflussen. „Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob es klappt, denn ihr beide habt ja bei euren letzten Aufeinander treffen sehr gut bewiesen, was für laute Organe ihr besitzt." Draco bemerkte sehr wohl den sarkastischen Unterton in der Tonlage des eben Gesprochenem, doch ignorierte es gekonnt. Ja, das letzte Mal war es nicht besonders schön gewesen. Doch er vermisste sie so sehr. Es schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug, den er ohne sie tat. Es schmerzte bei jedem Gedanken, den er an sie richtete.

Er konnte nicht leben ohne dieses Mädchen. Und mochte ihr beider Temperament noch sooft aneinander geraten, es tat weh, ohne sie leben zu müssen.

_-.-.-.-_

_So, der Plan steht :) Und ich hoffe, ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews, damit es mit dem nächsten Kapitel vielleicht ein wenig schneller geht ‚g'_

_Grüßle,_

_Monja_


	3. Kapitel 3

Also das letzte Kapitel. Das Lied, das Draco singt, habe ich von VNV Nation geklaut, da ich nicht die nötige Muse besessen habe, um selbst etwas zusammenzudichten. Und außerdem fand ich, dass es sehr gut gepasst hat. Das Lied heißt übrigens im Original „Beloved"...

Viel Spaß also und ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

-.-.-.-

**_Second Chance_**

**Kapitel 3: Überraschung**

Pustend und schnaufend hatten sie jetzt einen einigermaßen geeigneten Stehplatz ergattert und Hermine war froh, nun endlich wieder normal atmen zu können. Für wie lange es jedoch noch anhielt war fraglich. Denn langsam füllte sich die große Halle und gespannt sah sich die braunhaarige Gryffindor um. Ron stand zu ihrer Rechten, Harry auf der anderen Seite.

Es musste noch ein Eingang geöffnet worden sein, denn in sekundenschnelle wurde es immer voller und der Lärmpegel stieg stetig. Sie war fasziniert von den vielen Leuten, die mit strahlenden und hochroten Köpfen um sie herum wuselten. Die verschiedensten Menschen waren hier versammelt, stellte sie kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Hey, Herm...!", sprach sie nun jemand von hinten an und tippte ihr sanft auf die Schulter. „Äh, kenn ich dich?", fragte sie irritiert und musterte den größeren Jungen, dem die langen blonden Haare wirr ins Gesicht fielen. „Klar, wir waren zusammen in der Grundschule – du weißt doch, bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich mal wieder zu sehen."

Ihr Gehirn arbeitete. Sie sollte diesen Jungen kennen? Er war etwa so alt wie sie, trug blaue Jeans und hatte grüne Augen, die sie interessiert beobachteten. „Ja... Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern. Bist du nicht Jeff? Jeff... tut mir Leid, deinen Nachnamen weiß ich nicht mehr." Wage konnte sie sich an einen kleinen verstrubbelten Bengel erinnern, der die Lehrerin damals immer mit Kreide beworfen hatte. War er nicht nach Durmstrang gekommen?

„Genau. Hast du mich also doch nicht vergessen!" Sie nickte nur ein wenig irritiert und überrascht zugleich. Es war erstaunlich, dass er sie nach all den Jahren wieder erkannt hatte.

„Wenn ich das sagen darf, du hast dich nicht sehr verändert. Du bist nur viel hübscher geworden. Deswegen musste ich dich auch einfach ansprechen", redete er weiter und machte Anstalten mit seiner Hand, durch ihre Haare fahren zu wollen. Schnell machte sie einen Schritt zurück und gab Ron dabei einen kleinen Stoß in die Seite. „Darf ich dir vorstellen, Jeff. Das ist mein Freund: Ron!", stellte sie ihrem alten Schulkameraden den Rothaarigen vor. „Du hast einen Freund? Hallo, ich bin Jeff. Schade, aber dass so ein nettes Mädchen wie du vergeben ist, war natürlich klar."

Ron sah ein wenig durcheinander aus, verstand aber gleich, dass Hermine sich wohl belästigt gefühlt hatte. Er reichte dem Blonden noch flüchtig die Hand und nickte ihm grüßend zu, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry drehte. Mittlerweile war die Halle so voll, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Hatte er damit gerechnet? Dass die „Tears" eine derart große Fangemeinde hatten?

Harry machte sich derweil ein wenig Sorgen um Hermine. Ob sie es gut aufnehmen würde, dass sie, ihre besten Freunde, sie belogen hatten und sie nun auf dem Konzert ihres Ex-Freundes stand? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es gut ausgehen würde, wenn sie sich nun wieder sehen würden. Inständig betete er, Hermine würde erkennen, dass es nur um ihretwillen war.

Auf einmal wurde es dunkel in der Halle und alle Stimmen verstummten für einen kurzen Moment. Flüchtig blickte er auf seine Uhr. Punkt 22 Uhr. Es konnte also beginnen... Er musste gestehen, er war sehr nervös.

Mit einem lauten Knall explodierten auf der Bühne Feuerfontänen und wie wenn jemand den Schalter umgelegt hätte, war die Stille von zuvor verschwunden und durch ein irres Gekreische ersetzt. Aus silbernen Lettern wurde an die Decke der Bandname gezaubert. Buchstabe für Buchstabe erschien und mit jeder Sekunde wurde Hermine bleicher. _Konnte das…? Nein, sie träumte. Sie irrte sich. Ja genau. _

Mehrere Fackeln wurden durch Magie angezündet und gaben zusätzlich zu den vielen Scheinwerfern der Bühne das rechte Licht. Die Menge tobte unaufhaltsam und Hermine, der langsam alles dämmerte, wich schier die Luft aus den Lungen. Vielleicht täuschte sie sich! Oder besser, lass es nicht Realität sein... Würde da gleich Draco auftauchen? Würde er…? Würde er sie bemerken? Wusste er vielleicht sogar, dass sie hier war?

„HARRY!", schrie sie, doch er konnte sie nicht hören. Oder wollte nicht? Vielleicht konnte sie laufen, hinaus an die frische Luft. Wenn ihre Freunde dieses Konzert miterleben wollten, dann sollten sie das. Aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte, Draco dort auf der Bühne zu sehen. Erinnerungen würden sie einholen. Erinnerungen, die sie in letzter Zeit versucht hatte zu verdrängen... Erinnerungen, von der Schule, dem Tag an dem sie sich näher gekommen waren. Mehr unfreiwillig als alles Andere. Erinnerungen von den vielen Tagen, Wochen, Monaten, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten.

Sie hatten sie belogen. Hatten ihr erzählt, es wäre eine Band, die Ron mochte. Ron mochte Dracos Band nicht. Ron hatte gelogen. Harry hatte gelogen. Ihre besten Freunde. Wieso taten sie so etwas? Dachten sie, es wäre gut? War es gut? Nein, sie wollte diese ganzen Gedanken nicht ertragen. Es tat doch so unglaublich weh, dass Draco dort oben stand und sie ihn nun den restlichen Abend sehen musste. So würde sie es nicht schaffen, ihn zu vergessen. Warum hatten sie das getan? Warum nur?

Heiß spürte sie Tränen in den Augen. Sie wollte weg. Was sollte das nur alles?

Dann erschienen augenblicklich die Bandmitglieder auf der Bühne und ein nervös wirkender Draco kam mit dem Mikrophon in der Hand bis fast ganz nach vorne an den Rand, um suchende Blicke über die Menge schweifen zu lassen. Merlin, wo war sie?

Nathan nahm seinen Platz ebenfalls ein, sowie die anderen beiden Männer, die zur Besetzung der Tears gehörten. Die Menge grölte immer lauter als Draco kurz durchatmete und dann das Mikrophon zum Mund führte.

„Hey Leute, habt ihr gute Laune?", fragte er und erntete darauf noch lauteres Gegröle. „Das hört sich ja gut an. Dann wollen wir euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, immerhin wird das ein langer Abend. Aber zuvor noch ein paar Worte... Was ihr gleich hört, ist ein neuer Song. Ich habe ihn für jemanden ganz Besonderen geschrieben. Jemand, der da unter euch steht. Das Lied heißt „Second Chance"." Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die Menschenmenge schweifen und da – da war Ron! Und Harry... und Hermine! Er hatte sie entdeckt. Sie sah recht bedrückt aus. Weinte sie? Sie hatte sich nicht verändert – _Natürlich nicht, Draco, du Idiot_. Wie konnte sie auch nur? So lange ist es doch auch noch nicht her, dass du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast!

Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Augen von dem traurigen Mädchen wegzureißen, aber die Musik setzte ein und er wollte sein Bestes geben. Harte Gitarrenriffs, Schlagzeug und seine melodische Stimme waren das Markenzeichen seiner Band und darauf war er stolz. Doch dieses Lied war langsamer, seine Stimme war deutlich zu hören...

_It's so quiet I can hear_

_My thoughts touching every second I spent_

_Waiting for you_

_Circumstances affords me_

_No second chance_

_To tell you_

_How much I've missed you_

Er versuchte die ganze Zeit Augenkontakt mit ihr zu halten, aber sie schien immer weg zu sehen. Harry hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Was sie wohl dachte? Plötzlich erwachte das dringende Bedürfnis sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen… Er wollte wieder ihre warme Haut spüren.

Seine Fans schienen sich der Wichtigkeit dieses Textes wohl kaum bewusst und jubelten ein lautes „Zugabe!" Er jedoch hoffte nur, dass Hermine verstanden hatte. Dass sie verstanden hatte wie sehr er sie brauchte, wie viel ihm an ihr lag und, dass er sie wiederhaben wollte.

Sie war wohl das einzige Mädchen, das weinend hier zwischen den vielen Menschen stand und zitternd versuchte, sich noch ein wenig zusammenzureißen. Als er dann aber angefangen hatte zu sprechen, war alles in ihr zusammengebrochen. Sie weinte, schluchzte und bekam kaum noch Luft.

Und als er dann auch begonnen hatte zu singen, da war plötzlich alles ganz anders. Gierig versuchte sie, jedes Wort des Textes in sich zu ziehen. Er vermisste sie. Er vermisste sie. Was sollte das bedeutet? Wirklich, dass er sie brauchte? War es das, was er ihr mitzuteilen versuchte? Sie musste nach vorne. Musste ihn besser sehen. Draco... _No second chance, to tell you, how much I've missed you... _und er sah ihr in die Augen. Seine grauen Augen, die sie so liebte.

Es stellte sich als äußerst schwierig dar vorwärts zu kommen, doch mit dem Einsatz ihrer Ellbogen gelang es ihr doch und eine helfende Hand zog sie auf die Bühne. Das geflüsterte „I love you..." am Schluss hatte sie schon gar nicht mehr wirklich mitbekommen.

Dann stand sie da, fiel Draco um den Hals... und hielt ihn nur noch fest. Alles, was sie in ihren Träumen immer gesehen hatte... Er wollte sie wieder. Er hielt sie fest. Sein Geruch, seine Augen, einfach er. Und ein großer Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen.

„A second chance?", fragte er sie leise. „A second chance", erwiderte sie und wischte sich die glitzernden Tränen von der Backe.

_-.-.-.-_

**Ende**

_-.-.-.-_

‚In Die Runde guggt' Na? Büdde ein Review:)


End file.
